Meeting without competitive reason
by ProfessorSmooth
Summary: So it all starts with Courtney's mistake. Enjoy. Chapter 2 up now. Please review.
1. The accident caused by accident

A tall, brunette girl paced down the stairs whilst her parents were shouting her down with important information. "What mom?" She shouted back, turning the corner of the stairs into the dining room.

"Take a seat, Courtney." Her mom asked. "Now, this might come as a shock but you'll be moving away for a while."

"WHAT! Where?" Courtney demanded to know.

Her father coughed then stuttered his first few words. "You'll be going to a new high school that will be a boarding school."

"So, where is this place?" She questioned.

"You're father and I have decided the best place is London."

"London! London!" Courtney screamed. "I'll be too far away. You Better take that back!"

"The flights on Friday, dear." Her mother informed. Courtney screamed and ran upstairs - crying. She opened her bedroom door and locked it fast. She was inside but what could she do now? She lay, face first on her bed. Tears created puddled on the silk duvet. Mysteriously her wardrobe door opened. She perked up her head and looked. She knew exactly what to do. She grabbed the suitcases off the top of her wardrobe and filled it with all of her clothes. She opened the window looking out. She took the pendant necklace from around her neck off and dropped it to the floor. The photo of her whole family leaked out. She looked back to her bedroom for the last time. Throwing her cases out the windows, she cried more - before jumping herself. Her leg lied - dislodged from is boundary of position. Her arms were tangled too.

A short, brunette boy looked over her hurt body. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Er ... C . Cou . Courtney Andrews." She stutters nervously. Her vision went blurry and blood started to pour out of her mouth.

"Right, Imma call the ambulance."

It was here. The sirens were drowning out her senses. A tall guy stood over her. She couldn't see him and all she knew was how tall he was. She was placed onto a stretcher and put into the ambulance.

**Who is the gut who found her? Who is her saviour? Who will she meet next?**


	2. Forgetting the unforgettable

"Right, Imma call the ambulance."

It was here. The sirens were drowning out her senses. A tall guy stood over her. She couldn't see him and all she knew was how tall he was. She was placed onto a stretcher and put into the ambulance.

"Who is he?" She questioned the nurse nervously.

"We're not too sure. He's making his own way to the hospital and will meet you there. Anyway, you've made an improvement already! Your no longer dribbling blood and you're speaking properly. We'll keep you in overnight."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me your name?"

"Of course ... I'm Harold." He said politely.

It was now a couple hours later - and Courtney was in her cubicle - sleeping. Someone peered through the curtain, a light shade of blue. It was the guy from earlier. Her eyes slowly opened and She was adjusting to the light. "Hi, it's just me. I popped in yesterday but you were sleeping.

"Who are you - you saved my life." She interrogated.

"Well, I'm Ezekiel but you can call me Zeek. And thanks, I don't normally save lives. I usually trash them, con them."

"Why, you seem so nice." "I'm, homeless - you see. I scam people to get food and money."

"GET OUT!"

"Why?"

"Just GET OUT! SECURITY!" Courtney demanded. Why did she want Ezekiel out?

Two men came in. One had the letter D on his shirt and the other had a whistle around his neck. "What's wrong ma'am?" The one with the whistle asked. It was Brick. "This guy - he won't tell me who he is? What has he got to do with me?"

"Well, he saved your life by calling." DJ explained.

"No he didn't! I called. Get him out!"

The two guards then called Harold over for examination. "Right, I'm just going to put some anaesthetic in you Courtney. You'll be asleep for a couple of hours. Sleep tight." She drifted off before being taken off to a small, black room. She was having an x-Ray. The examination showed a chunk of her brain collapsed and floating around in her skull. It was very dangerous and she would need an operation to sew it back on. This accident would be oblivious to her - as if she was drunk.

When the doctors went away - she was left in the room. Then, an evil guy walked in. This was his excuse.


End file.
